Only In His Mind
by M.Y.Ame
Summary: Kirk wishes the dreams would stop. Sulu and Chekov play a little prank. Spock is concerned in his own way. pre-slash, in a certain way. Minor humor, depending on your sense of it.


_I warn you now- if you're crazy enough to follow me, this isn't what I normally write._

_Reason? Kirk is having a dirtykink!dream._

_Whoever is insane enough to like this, go and thank Dreamer of Neverland- she's the one who told me to post it even though I'm still not sure._

_Relationships: Kirk pines after Spock, Spock and Uhura are still in a relationship, although the half-Vulcan is starting to waver unknowingly._

_Plot: Kirk has been late getting to the bridge for alpha shift repeatedly, and Sulu and Chekov have decided to help him "get up" on time. The reason for Kirk's tardiness are certain "dreams" that have been pleging him for a while now. After a week of these dreams, Kirk is showing his fatigue, and Spock is coming to realize he is a little more worried than he probably should be.  
_

* * *

*

_Hot skin sliding over his own makes Kirk gasp softly, as the skin leaves a chill in its wake. Someone chuckles over his head and he realizes something is blocking his vision. A wave of pleasure climbs through his body. _

Bed sheets rustle.

"_Wh-who's there?" He chokes out, and the same voice chuckles in response. Soon Kirk doesn't mind who it is, as a searing kiss takes over his mind. The contact all but sizzles as emotions not his own tingle forth, tumbling and thrumming through his veins, mixing with his own._

The room's occupant takes a sharp breath.

_One of them produces a heady moan, and Kirk can't figure out who was the owner as emotions mix. He can tell, however, when the man takes his wrists and pins them to the bed above his head. Kirk wriggles, feeling vulnerable, but stops cold when the skin from earlier is slowly lowered against his._

_It's warm, almost feverish, for a human. Kirk breaks the kiss, and tries to speak the name but finds his thought process obliterated when their hips come in contact. This time Kirk knows the moan is his own._

The occupant lets a breathy moan past their lips.

_For lack of a better thought, Kirk goes with his instincts and lets their lips crash back together sloppily. Friction, pleasure, pain, and a myriad of other feelings sear their way through his body like a hurricane, leaving the wreckage of want behind. He whimpers when the man pulls back, but whimpers for a while new reason when heated kisses are placed down his chest._

The door to the room opens in streamline softness, and two men creep in just as silently, one giggling softly, the other holding a small triangular object.

_Kirk shudders when his legs are tentatively nudged open, and the blindfold over his eyes removed. It is who he had thought- it really was Spock. The look in his dark eyes make him shiver again, this time because he doesn't need to physically feel the emotion they portray. Slowly, ever so slowly, he kisses Kirk again. The blond breaths heavily, feeling a steady blush settle over his face as Spock stares at him intently, not even attempting to conceal the lust on his features._

The two new occupants take stances next to the originals bed, one giggling, the other now holding out the triangle.

"_Captain…" Kirk feels like everything is almost surreal. Spock is breathing just as hard as he is, the copper-blooded man is even touching him in ways he only dreamed of. "S-sp-spock." He stutters, still trying to catch his breath. Spock kisses him again, sending his mind spinning as he abruptly pulls away. "Permission to come aboard, captain?" Kirk blushes, fully surprised by the innuendo._

The giggling figure counts down with his fingers, before yelling "Lights on!" And the other pressing something on the triangle and a loud blaring alarm filling the room.

James Kirk jerks up in his bed, tumbling head over waist as he twists in an odd way. Sulu and Chekov dash from the room, cackling. Jim glares at their backs, untying the sheets from his waist, and shudders when his hands make a new discovery. The dream comes back, and he swallows harshly.

* * *

*

Soon enough a headache is pounding its way through the captain's skull, and Jim slouches in his chair on the bridge rubbing at the temple it hides behind. Sulu and Chekov giggling to each other every once in a while, and the golden shirted man refuses to look at Spock. He can't, or the dream wedges itself from the slot in his mind that he had roughly shoved it into, and creates a rather noticeable problem that he had already taken care of two times earlier.

"Perhaps you should consult CMO McCoy, Captain?" Jim jumps, and makes the mistake of looking over at Spock. The half-Vulcan is peering at him from the corners of those enticingly dark eyes, and Jim can't advert them back to the floor in time before a flash of the dream streaks across his minds eye. "Why? I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to see Bones."

Spock raises an eyebrow. "I have observed that you have been nursing that particular spot on your temple for the past ten-point-forty-seven minutes, Captain."

Jims eyes dart about, and he frantically hopes Spock can't read the distress in his posture. "You know what, maybe I will." He gets up, avoiding the taller mans gaze, and tries to make a quick get away. "Mr. Spock, you have the bridge while I go take care of this raging hard on."

The floor goes silent, and Jim realizes his slip up a moment too late. "Head ache! I said head ache!" He cries, before walking- no, he did not run like a little embarrassed girl- in a dignified manner out the door. It was only then that he allowed himself to sprint to the elevator and repeatedly thump his forehead on the metal door until he reached the medbay.

* * *

*

McCoy is sitting at his desk, and hides a suspicious looking glass when Jim dashes in and slams the door shut quickly. The CMO gives him an odd look, especially when he falls into a chair, "Bones, you got anything for a bad case of mental playback?"

The brunette snorts, "Jim, I'm a doctor, not a Vulcan. I'm sure whatever you walked in on couldn't have been that bad anyways, with what you've been known to do." Jim grimaces, leans back in his chair, and glares at the man. "Since when have you refused a chance to stab me in the neck with a hypo."

Bones rolls his eyes, "When you come in here asking for one." Jim's eyes shift from side to side, before they narrow and focus on to the man behind the desk. "What about if I said I had a raging headache?" Bones opens his mouth to retort when the door opens again and none other than Spock steps into the room. Bones is surprised by the panic that flashes over the captain's face.

Spock catches it right as the emotion is shoved away. "I came to inquire upon your rather… intriguing, slip, Captain." Jim's eyes plead at Bones, and now interested himself, the CMO ushers Spock out. Jim can hear Bones yelling outside the room, and his First Officer's light tone, before his hypo-happy friend enters again.

"So…" The brunette starts, amusement dancing in his eyes, and Jim knows Spock told him. He shudders at the thought of Spock repeating his words. "Don't. Say it." The blond replies. Bones can only laugh, "That is one hell of a Freudian Slip, Jim! What the hell were you _thinking_ about?"

Almost miserably, Jim rubs at his eyes. "My First Officer."

Bones pauses, thinks, and openly brings his glass out again to take a swig. "That's sorta kinky." He is met with a dirty look from a pair of blue eyes. The older man shrugs, "What? Can you imagine the dirty talk you get from a captain and their first officer? I mean, honestly. Take what that damn hobgoblin said first day on duty- 'Permission to come aboard, Captain?' if that wouldn't be kinky, I don't know… wha…t wo-…"

Bones recognizes the strained look on Jim's face and barks out a laugh. "Ok, what happened?" The younger man recounts the dream, and Bones cocks an eyebrow. Taking a swig, he pointedly says, "You're screwed." The other glares at him half-heartedly, "You're not helping. You're not even getting rid of my headache!"

Bones laughs, clearly amused by the whole deal, and tosses Jim a few pills. Jim looks scandalized, "Are you trying to make me suffer?!" Another drink, the brunette licks a drop of liquor from his lower lip and nods sharply. "You're enjoying this!" Bones is grinning like a mad man, "Hell yeah. How many times have you every heckled me for my taste in people?"

The blond sulks, swallows his pills, and retires to his room.

* * *

*

Jerking up in his bed five hours later, with a thin sheen of sweat covering his body and his mouth wide in a scream, Jim breaths thickly. Hunching over, he holds his head in his hands, rubbing harshly at his eyes. "I really gotta stop those." He breaths, sucking in air like the ship's life support had just gone down.

His door opens silently, and the captain is only alerted to his visitor by the sudden sharp footsteps that enter the room. He looks up swiftly, tongue caught in his throat when none other than Spock himself stands before his bed. "Are you unwell, Captain? I was aware of your verbal distress through the walls."

Jim swallows, about to open his mouth when his door opens again and Uhura of all people enters, "Spock? What's wrong?" Spock turns to Uhura, and Jim feels his stomach upturn itself at the look he gives her. "I became aware of the captain's distress quite acutely. I am merely inquiring as to his current status."

The two look at him expectantly, and he waves, suddenly sick and incredibly exhausted. "Just a bad dream. Sorry about disturbing you two in your alone time." Uhura shoots him a glare, while as he goes back to rubbing his eyes, Jim completely misses the look that flickers over Spock's eyes. "Do you require assistance to consult CMO McCoy again, captain?"

Uhura blinks in surprise at the half-Vulcan's offer, but Jim waves again, this time in a manner for the two to just leave. "I'll be fine, go back to your quarters Spock." Spock looks over at Uhura, and she is startled, but translates his look to mean for her to return without him. She does, and Spock stands as stiffly as ever at the foot of Kirk's bed. "Captain, I suggest if you are unwell-"

Kirk looks up again and gives him a half-hearted look of annoyance. "I said I was fine Spock. Just a bad dream. I already apologized for intruding-"

"Captain, I felt a large amount of distress radiating from this direction, if you are not well, I suggest you bring yourself to the medbay, lest I do it myself."

Panic laced Kirk's mind, and in faux anger he glared at Spock, unknowingly startling the man. "Mister Spock, I believe I have the right, as your captain in his personal quarters, to dismiss you from my room and advise you to return to your former activities."

Kirk believes that as Spock leaves, he could see the hurt in his eyes and confusion on his face. He convinces himself otherwise though, and flops back onto his bed as the door shuts, groaning at the feeling of his sheets shifting over a very pronounced problem.

"Damn sexy First Officer." He finally grumbles, cursing at the ceiling.

* * *

_This is nothing like what I would normally publish, solely because of the content, so I hope.... Well, I don't know what I hope. ^^;  
I possibly hope that whoever reads this doesn't think it is rubbish or anything of the like._

_Usual rules apply- if your critisim doesn't help me in some way, don't review. I just enjoy my hits counter going up._

_Please, excuse the typos should they crop up. This is un beta'd, because I haven't allowed anyone to proof read it.  
_


End file.
